pacificrimfandomcom-20200224-history
User blog:Basilisk Centauri/A Different Perspective
Reaper with no name wrote: Then why did they only gradually get larger? One would think that after the first couple of defeats by Jaegers, the Precursors would just say "Well, back to the Trespasser model" and immediately pump out something of similar size. Instead, we saw the Kaiju gradually get larger. This suggests that Trespasser's size was not directly proportional to his power. Well, there's Hermann's work on the Portal and how well they can send through Kaiju, or theres another theory. The Precursors need to provide their people with entertainment in the form of Kaiju/Jaeger wars! The weaker Kaiju were designed to goad the human populace into designing something worthwhile to fight their monsters! The first Kaiju were like an extended Pilot episode or a giant prologue documenting their power... and then BOOM! Karloff gets taken out by a single punch, causing the Precursors to dramatically rethink their plan, produce bigger Kaiju, get more background scenery shots, get MOAR SPIKEY BITS!!!! And then, as soon as the crowd starts to notice a trend in the fights, often ending with a Kaiju defeat, their sponsers tell them to step up the action and the drama or else they'll have their funding cut and they'll build a wall of epic slideshows instead. The Precursors answer comes in the form of the Category-VI's, giant weapons of mass destruction that wont crap on the enemy untill its dead! (small mishap in the second episode :/ whoopsie..) And then, right after smashing through humanity's last line of defence, a stupid wall that the Kaiju could see ''over, comes the Mark-5 Striker Eureka. He punches and he slices and he makes a really ugly pose for the cameras. The Precursors funding is running out... they need to act quickly... they still havent managed to destroy their main giant green nemisis, Cherno Alpha... and the sponsors are getting picky. One more loss and their budget will be cut. The double event occurs, flinging out two of the most dangerous and specialised Kaiju yet, Otachi and Leatherback. With added family drama as the poor, orphaned child can barely even get a single meal before dying with his parents! But the sponsors are interested in this new blue Jaeger with the glowing chest... could it be a worthy successor of Cherno Alpha? WHY YES, IT IS THE PRECURSORS SALVATION!!! They start to work immediately, pulling out their grand finale of all grand finales, Slattern the Magnificent. The only lightningised Kaiju ever produced, they send the monstrosity out to fight off the invaders who've decided to take the fight to them! (little WTF moment for the sponsors) With his intelectually disabled backup by his side, Slattern shall destroy these upsurpers like the giant robots they are! What a fitting end to this brilliant series! The crowd goes wild with anticipation! Oh what a glorious live-action-fighting-and-drama this will be! And then, out of the blue (well actually silver but that's besides the point), one of the Jaegers (that one that lay behind the wall) sacrifices itself to hurt its friend and attempt to destroy Slattern. But what ho! It does not work! It'll take more than a big firey ball of destruction to take out Slattern, KING OF THE KAIJU!!! In this live action dramatic finale, falling into the breach together, Slattern tearing away at the new antagonist like there's no tommorow for either of them, the blue man-thing stabbing away uselessly with a single arm-and-blade, falling, falling, '''FALLING!!!' The end is near... who will win... Oh. The blue man-thing won. Well that was anti-climatic. BOOM WAIT, there it is! ... Hang on a second... Gerald, I think we screwed up somewhere here. Category:Blog posts